1. Field
This disclosure relates to thermal interfacing in electronic devices and more specifically relates to using an interface material to adjoin a printed circuit board with a heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic components become smaller and more powerful, their heat dissipation requirements also rise dramatically. When an aluminum heat sink is attached to a printed circuit board, an interface must be used that ensure a proper thermal connection. The interface may also serve as an electric insulator.
Historically, both thermal grease and pre-formed interface pads have been used as interfaces. However, the present state of the art can be difficult to work-with, more expensive, and/or unreliable. Therefore, there is a need for an advance in the art of preparing thermal interface material and in manufacturing circuit board assemblies using the interface material.